


Don't Let Me

by mevima



Series: Control [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut; caught up in pleasure, Anders has a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me

Anders whined, hips shifting sporadically under Hawke's controlling hands. He was held down, held tight by the palms solidly pressing his hipbones into the bed, while Hawke's mouth practically worshipped his hard cock, licking a hot stripe up to the tip and then sinking down to engulf him fully for just a few seconds. It was exquisite torture, and had been going on for what he would swear was hours.

Pulling off with a wet sound, Hawke grinned up at him. "You wanna come, love?" he purred.

"No," Anders groaned unthinkingly, arching his hips up for the lost contact.

"...no?" Hawke tilted his head, amused. He pressed a kiss to the leaking tip of Anders' cock, and it twitched obediently. "You don't want me to let you come? You want me to tease you all night?"

"Yes!" Anders cried, clenching his hands in the sheets. The slight break gave him breath enough to pant, and sweat slicked his hair to his forehead as he tossed his head. "Don't ever - don't ever stop, don't let me come, just keep me like this, Maker, hard and aching forever - Garrett, please!"

"You plead so nicely," Hawke murmured, beginning to rain kisses down the underside of Anders' cock. "Just like this?" He nipped lightly over the same trail as his kisses, deliberately gentle, not anywhere near the rough pace that usually sent his lover over the edge.

Anders growled, thrusting his hips up as well as he could in the tight confines of Hawke's strong grasp. " _Yes_." He brought up a hand to clutch at Hawke's hair, clinging without demanding, and then choked on a moan as Hawke engulfed him again, surrounding him with hot, tight, wet pressure - all the way to the back of his throat and further, bypassing his gag reflex with a practiced swallow. The warrior stayed in place, moving his head along as Anders' hand fisted in his hair and he bucked his hips up, crying out in unbearable pleasure.

When the muscular thighs pressed to his sides began to tense a few seconds later in a manner he knew most intimately, Hawke pulled off again, sucking in air with a greedy gasp, desperate to see Anders' reaction; his face was flushed a deep red, eyes tightly shut and mouth wide, unable to stop the whimpers and tiny moans that fell from his lips. Anders' hands shook where they had both found their way into his hair, and his hips continued to move urgently.

"I thought this was what you wanted?" Hawke teased, voice rough, pressing his hands down to keep them still. Anders couldn't find words, just keened, pushing up to feel the restraint that sent a jolt of heat through his strained body, and Hawke smirked at his lover's incoherence, knowing he was the cause. Lifting a hand from where it fit just right into the angle of his hipbone, Hawke trailed a finger down Anders' perfect, straining cock, pausing to scrape and tug lightly at the skin around his balls, and pressed firmly against his entrance. Dry, he wouldn't try much more, but Anders' body jolted at the reminder, and he let out a shaky moan, pressing back. Hawke circled with his finger, applying just a bit of pressure, and leaned to bite down on the mage's free hip.

"Garrett - please!" Anders' cry was more urgent that time, and he brought his hands up to twist in the sheets above his head, back arching into an elegant bow Hawke couldn't help but admire, even as he rubbed his bristled jaw against the faint marks his teeth had left. He pressed his finger harder, nearly breaching, and took just the head of Anders' cock into his mouth - and was surprised by Anders' sudden sob and a jet of hot, heavy spend over his tongue as the man arched his back and shoulders off the bed, fisting the sheets against his burning forehead. He could swear he heard fabric tear.

Panting, Anders slowly calmed, and Hawke smoothed his calloused hands over shaking thighs, aching hips, and fluttering belly, working his way upwards until he could wrap his arms around his trembling mage. He stroked Anders' arms until his fists relaxed, releasing the sheets as if suddenly remembering they existed. Anders gave him a shaky smile, and Hawke pressed a gentle kiss to his ear, his forehead, and finally his dry lips. "Was that a good one then?" he asked, as if he didn't know.

Anders nodded, and finally found his voice, snuggling into Hawke's warm, comforting bulk and inhaling the scent of him. "Yeah - " he coughed, wet his lips, and tried again. "Yes, love. _Maker_. But... I really did mean it, you know."

"Meant..." Hawke tried to remember all the filthy things that had spilled out of Anders' mouth while he was busy between his legs, and thought maybe he happened upon the right one. "That you didn't ever want to come?"

"Mm." Anders quirked a wry grin up at him, embarrassed. "Not... not _ever._ But I... would like to stay like that for some time. With that feeling. Aching and on the edge..." He trailed off, and flushed, looking away. "If you want."

"Needy?" Hawke pressed a kiss to Anders' jaw. "Desperate?" One on his cheek. "Filled with nothing but want?" His lips met the blonde's, tongue flicking across for entrance, and they kissed leisurely for a moment. "Whatever you want from me, love."

Anders smiled up at Hawke, reassured by his overprotective, supportive, wonderful boyfriend. "Next time?"

"Next time."


End file.
